Triangle Trouble
by Insane Lord Akuma
Summary: Silly Fic, very outrageous, you'll like it!


Triangle Trouble  
Disclaimer: I.Don't.Own.Gundam.Don't.Sue.Me.Please!  
  
  
"Duo Maxwell, you are hear by charged with the crime of being flirted with by a female of higher rank than yourself,   
and failing to flirt back with her. As you now know, here in Colony Alpha gamma delta omea o korosu, that's a serious crime.   
In fact, it's THE crime of crimes here. It's punishible by a visit to…" The judge hesitated, "THE TRIANGLE!" Everyone else  
in the room gasped at the mentioning of the triangle. Many comments flew about how the triangle sentenced ones where never   
seen again.   
"What? That's it? No jury, no nothing?"   
"Nope. None. THE crime of crimes is beyond normal court procedures. Now, Next case!" With that, the bailiff of the   
court pushed Duo out of the room, and into the dark, pitch black adjoining room. Duo got a bad feeling. All he did was just  
not flirt back with this one person who flirted with him… She was with two other people… They kept calling her top, and the   
other two, one girl, and one guy, who kept getting called left and right. He thought they were weird, and didn't want to flirt   
back with that pyscho top person that swooned when she saw him.   
Out of nowhere, voices boomed about the room.  
"We're the triangle, and you've been charged of the crime of crimes!!" A male voice boomed.   
"Yes… MUWAHAHAHA!! You're ours to do away with!!! So pffft!" One TPH (too perky for her health) female   
voice boomed.  
"…Now… You need to meet a little friend of mine… it's name is QUASAR!" a third voice chimed in, before Duo   
felt something big hit him. His eyes adjusted to the light, and he noticed it was a chair that was thrown at him.  
"What was that for, you psycho?" Duo mockingly asked.   
"Oh… you should've have done that, you nut case. Top is very sensitive to being called psycho, at least I think she is…  
I never found out what happened to last person that called her psycho. Care to explain what happened, Top?" The male voice  
asked.  
"Oh, No. That's alright. I don't need to remember him. Oh wait, you just reminded me of him. Thanks a lot, Right!   
If only I hadn't thrown Quasar at that dork who wouldn't flirt with me before…" Top said with a touch of annoyance.   
"WAIT A SECOND!!! You're the one I didn't flirt with before???" Duo suddenly asked.  
"HAI!!! You in trouble now!!!" The TPH voice said.  
"Left, I couldn't have said it better myself. Hope top doesn't have it in for you too badly, pal. She can be viscious."   
Right added in a very evil tone of voice.   
"Shush about that, Right. Thank god us females have enough sense not to think like perverts all the time." Top said.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you the male mind!" Left added insanely.   
"Shut up. Now who's going to punish the dork?" Right questioned.  
"HE"S NOT A DORK!!! He's too cute to be a dork." Top said.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the female mind!" Right said, mocking left.  
"Well, I nominate top to punish him." Left announced proudly, proudly ignoring right, that is.   
"I second the notion!" Top and Right said at the same time.  
Three lights turned on instantaneously, giving Duo a look at the three members of the triangle.   
"All in favor of the motion say 'Aye!'" Top said, screaming 'Aye!' at the top of her lungs along with left and right, all   
three starting and stopping at the same time. "Well, it's unaminmous. I'm the… executioner of this punishment." Top said,   
swooning at the guy standing below and in front of her. She motioned for Duo to come up to her. He did so without hesitating   
for fear of what the three whackos would do.   
"Oh, and by the way. We aren't whackos. We're just strange." Right stated.   
Duo blinked and wondered how the heck right knew what he was thinking, but didn't question it further.   
He didn't want an answer to how right knew. He walked up to Top's platform, where top jumped him, and pulled him into a   
deep kiss.   
"WAFF WAFF WAFF!!!" Left screamed at the top of her lungs.   
"Do tell, left. Do tell." Right added.   
"Buzz…. Off… You… Two…" Top said, trying to break away from making out with duo, which she was now   
heavilly doing.   
After several long hours of WAFF in the room, the punishment was declared served, and Duo promised never to   
not flirt with a female of high rank on the colony again, and asked if he could come back and see top again. After spending   
some time with the three, he decided they weren't too bad, cept for Left… she was insane. So, Top, jumping at the idea of   
him wanting to see her again, got up, and jumped into Duo's arms, where he carried her out of the chamber, and into the   
adjoining room, which happened to be an atrium.  
Left and Right turned to each other, then turned back to the now closing door, and simultaneously said  
"ladies and gentleman, we give you the female mind!" Then they laughed and snickered and decided how long it would be   
till they got married.   
"Knowing Top, ten minutes." Left snickered.  
"I'm not arguing." Right cackled.  
  
THE END 


End file.
